


Put You Back On Solid Ground

by StarStruckMadness



Category: Smallville
Genre: Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode S05E04: Aqua, Fix-It, Innuendo, M/M, Rough Kissing, thinly veiled dirty talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 06:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17934305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarStruckMadness/pseuds/StarStruckMadness
Summary: After the events regarding the Leviathan project in S05E04 Aqua, Clark goes to Lex to talk to him, again. What he doesn't expect is the utter derailment of the conversation caused by just one single little seemingly witty question. Not that he complains much about the direction it goes from there...





	Put You Back On Solid Ground

**Author's Note:**

> My mind short-circuited when Lex said “Well, you didn't tell him about my pitchfork, did ya?” to Clark.

“Say, how's your friend?” Lex’s voice was so full of disdain, Clark wondered how it hadn’t physically manifested into something dripping out of his mouth.

“Arthur? Dunno, haven't seen him.” Ignorance, as many other, was a game two could play.

“Well, if you bump into him, tell him I'm looking forward to seeing him again.” The murderous glint in Lex’s eyes had a tight knot forming in Clark’s gut, making him sick the way only Kryptonite did. He had meant what he had said to Lex earlier, that he didn’t want him to get hurt. If Lex had been at the compound at the time Arthur had been planting the explosive and Clark wouldn’t have been able to make it in time to stop it from going off, Lex would now have been but a memory. A sour tasting one, like you couldn’t figure out if you liked the flavor or not. Clark definitely didn’t like the bitter aftertaste his thoughts had left in his mouth. Yet, shaking them off proved to be a feat.

With schooled features – he’d learned from the best, he knew how to look untroubled – and turmoil in his heart, he dared to step closer to his friend… former, maybe. “Lex, do you ever stop and think about where your life is heading?” Lex had always talked about how he didn’t want to become anything like his father, but Clark was watching the process happen right before his eyes and Lex didn’t even have a clue. He saw the darkness absorbing his heart and soul, his entire being. It showed on his face, in the way his eyes shone with more than just innocuous mischief when he had been talking about Arthur. And somehow, by some ridiculous conception of his heroic self that he was directly responsible for Lex’s well-being, he thought himself at fault for not having noticed that transition earlier. Maybe he could have helped him get back on the right track. He still could. He didn’t want to think of any other outcome to this little pickle they’d found themselves in. He was too invested in Lex to ever let his thoughts wander in the direction of a future where he would call him anything but his friend. And despite all of his abilities, he had never felt more powerless – not even when he had actually been stripped of his kryptonian heritage – than in regards to the slow and apparently deliberate demise of Lex’s light.

The flick of his tongue resounded loudly in the hollow of the study, ringing in Clark’s ears, as if a grenade had gone off right next to him. “All the time.” Lex turned away from the bar cart he was leaning on and towards Clark, took two steps in his direction, only to stop in front of him with less than a foot of space between them. He had this look on his face that he put on when he was about to lay it on Clark, some timeworn wisdom with the emotional value of lint in a jacket pocket. “It's a complicated world, Clark. Only the naive view it in black and white.”

So now Clark was naive in his eyes. He tried to not let the resignation linger on his features for too long. “You know, the other day, a professor of mine, he accused Luthor Corp of being evil and you just being short of the devil.”

Oh shit! Oh no! That look on Lex’s face never meant anything good. “Well, you didn't tell him about my pitchfork, did ya?” If Clark were a train, in that moment he’d have been derailed. It felt kind of frightening, like looking into an abyss and not knowing what was about to happen. But it also felt a little liberating like floating, easy, maybe too easy, like taking the plunge. That, of course, meant that he was just seconds from disaster, about to crash head first into a catastrophe he wouldn’t come out whole of. On the other hand, he was indestructible, and that feeling like sinking through warm quick sand was a tad too comfortable to be abandoning it to reason. Ultimately, that damn evil mischievous grin was really his undoing.

The sight before him became hazy, like the temperature in the room had risen and his eyes had fogged over, framing Lex’s face in his vision and giving the young billionaire a soft and fuzzy look. “I defended you.” How was his voice so raspy? “What with never having seen said pitchfork and all.” And where, in the mother of fuck, had _that_ just come from? He was pretty sure that he wasn’t talking neither about devilish accessories nor agricultural tools anymore.

“Well, would you like to see it?” Judging by the sultry look in Lex’s eyes and how his voice had dropped two octaves Clark was sure neither was Lex. And just like that, as if a switch had been flipped, each and every thought of the events of the past days, the staged hostage situation, the lies and deception of the past months, everything that had made things between them go to hell in a hand basket, flew right out of his mind. Alongside the good manners and the modesty his parents had bestowed upon him.

“So you’re saying there’s something to see?” Clark, apparently had needed to reach adulthood to find that he, indeed, _could_ do sexy, considering the very obvious way he’d just sized up Lex’s crotch.

“Oh, there’s plenty to see, Clark.” Lex decimated the remaining space between their bodies with half a step more in Clark’s direction and very pointedly angled his face just in front of Clark’s lips. Were Clark to make but a minuscule movement they’d be kissing. “If you are a good boy, I might even let you hold it.” Now, Clark was _really_ hoping they weren’t talking about agricultural tools.

Still, even that little uncertainty didn’t really deter him, his newfound boldness taking on uncharacteristically dangerous dimensions. “What if I just take it, huh?” His turn to brush just millimeters shy of Lex’s skin, specifically right by his ear, the sharp angle of his lower jaw, simply inhaling the scent of sandal wood and musk mallow and then retreating just enough to be able to look into Lex’s eyes again.

“Why, Clark, I’d always thought your parents had taught you that you can’t just take what isn’t yours.” Clark felt Lex’s fingertips tracing almost imperceptibly lightly over his shirt.

“Bold of you to assume you’re not mine.” And with that very rough statement he just as roughly smashed his mouth onto Lex’s and kissed the living daylights out of him. Unable to control the momentum of his forward movement he ended up shoving Lex into the bar cart. Still, he seemed to possess an ounce of coordination left to grab that damn flashy thing and pull it out from behind Lex and push it in an undetermined direction that was _not there_. None of this really mattered though, because they never actually broke the kiss, in spite of the hurdle they had encountered, and when that was out of the way, Clark just kept shoving Lex backwards, while still plundering his mouth. Until the knuckles of his hand, that was splayed along Lex’s back, hit stone and he all but pinned the lithe frame of the young billionaire to the wall between the two stained glass windows of the study.

He broke the kiss, pulled back just enough to search for Lex’s eyes and when they locked gazes Lex lunged forward with a light grunt, trying to bite at Clark’s lips. Clark withdrew just the slightest bit to escape Lex’s assault and grinned at the frustration evident on the pale face before him. And since his own frustration had been creepily closing in on him, what with being detached from that delicious mouth with the little scar on the upper lip for more than two seconds, he indulged Lex (and by definition himself) and dove back in for more. More need, more urgency, more desperation, more _how-the-hell-did-we-end-up-here?_ and not caring about it.

The kisses got filthier, the sounds they were emitting raunchier. Lex’s arms had settled on Clark’s shoulders and around his neck, Clark’s hands wandered a little way down Lex’s back until he could grab himself two handfuls of ass and squeeze unforgivingly. The lewd noise that Lex moaned into his mouth sent shock waves of pleasure straight to his hardening dick. Lex’s legs came up to wrap themselves around Clark’s waist and his hands got lost in Clark’s dark locks. Just for a moment he managed to tear himself away from Clark’s lips, to say in a hoarse voice: “Bedroom!” And then Clark kissed him again, waited for him to close his eyes and give himself over to the sensations and supersped them onto Lex’s bed.

***

Having Lex comb his fingers through his hair in post-coital haze while lying with his head on Lex’s chest was Clark’s new favorite thing in the whole wide world. He wasn’t sure if there were such things as magic but he was pretty certain that Lex’s dick was spellbinding in an otherworldly way – pitchfork or not. And since his parents had raised him well, he had shown Lex just how much of a good boy he could be and got to hold it. And do some other things with it, too. The relaxed sigh he heard coming from Lex made him zero in on the moment a bit. Maybe he could…

“So, want to tell me what that Leviathan thing was all about?” Clark prodded in the hopes of fucked out Lex being a little loose lipped. That mouth fucking he had put in earlier ought to have been good for loosening up Lex’s jaw and making him give up at least a little bit of all that control he was so adamant on maintaining.

“Sure.” Lex’s voice was raw, his tone languid. The combing through Clark’s hair didn’t stop. Lex was much too unperturbed by his question for his liking. “If you explain to me first how you managed to upheave my entire bar cart with one hand and throw it into the wall fifteen feet behind you to have it splinter into a gazillion pieces.” Clark gulped audibly, not daring to blink. “Or maybe you want to tell me how you beamed us up into my bedroom, Scotty?”

The sex had been much too phenomenal for the bliss to end so abruptly. But eventually, considering the developments of the past hour or so, Clark came to terms with the notion of eventually having to disclose his secret to Lex, one way or another. Either he would get caught putting a stop to these harebrained ideas of Lex’s or this here situation would eventually develop into something more and he wouldn’t want to hide from Lex anymore. Clark really hoped for the latter to come true, rather than the former. But still, maybe he had at least one last ace up his sleeve.

“Tell you what: You shut down that entire reckless and scatter-brained Leviathan project and avoid getting mixed up the production of weaponry and I’ll tell you everything.” He was still trying to play it smart, still protecting Lex fiercely. Even if that meant protecting him from himself.

The carding of Lex’s fingers through his hair stopped. He was thinking it through, running an entire cost-benefit analysis in his head. Forty-two seconds later he simply said: “Okay.” And Clark couldn’t restrain himself from getting his hopes up at that simple word. Lex was prepared to let go of all of that for him. Well, for his secret, really. But in Clark’s mind that was the first step of getting Lex on the right track again. And if giving up his secret was the way to save Lex, then that was but a small price he’d pay willingly. With a happy sigh he let himself doze off on Lex’s chest with Lex’s fingers in his hair, which had picked up their ministrations and were again carding through his locks. The relaxed breathing coming from underneath him told him that he wasn’t the only one.


End file.
